Bedbugs (Cimex lectularius) are insects that are particularly robust and difficult to eliminate. Thus, it is important to detect them or to eliminate them as soon as possible, e.g. by capturing them.
Patent application WO 2007/027601 describes a device for capturing bedbugs so as to destroy them or monitor their population. Another type of bedbug trap is described in DE 207643 C. Nevertheless, known traps are not adapted to capturing individuals of all sizes, whether juvenile or adult. Thus, bedbugs may often take refuge inside traps, or behind a trap. The effectiveness of such traps needs to be improved in order to achieve better elimination or better control of bedbugs.